uniteduhcfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Season 1
United UHC Season 1 consisted of 6 episodes; it premiered on February 05, 2017 and ended on February 15 2017. This season includes players from a whole range of Minecraft communities such as the remains of The Cube, Hypixel players and so on, which have come together to form one big UHC. Production This season was a free-for-all (FFA) season meaning that all players are on their own. The season was also CutClean and was hosted by Badlion Network, therefore Badlion UHC rules applied. The season was organised by xNestorio and Kiingtong and episodes will be uploaded every other day starting Feb. 5th, 2017 and will end once a final winner has been chosen. Episodes Participants Summary Luck UHC can be a game purely based on caving luck and this UHC excelled in this. It was either finding diamonds or not. Unfortunately for full iron Graser10, luck wasn't on his side. A full diamond Grapeapplesauce was the least Graser needed. While the smart thing to do is run, it doesn't help if the player runs into a lake. Grape made a quick kill of Graser, only losing half a heart in the process, and earning First Blood of United UHC Season 1. Luck also wasn't on Defib's side, so instead of resorting to desperate caving, he decided to reside on a hill in the middle of the desert and build a 'House of Friendliness.' Unfortunately for him as well, the full iron met the full diamond once more, in this case, SuchSpeed, and was shot off his house, hitting the sand hard. Trapping Season and Ace vs Ngal Mydoeza, knowing from the beginning he wouldn't stand a chance in this UHC, took Kiingtong's advice to not fill up sweat buckets. And that's exactly what Mydoeza did. He decided that this season was trapping season. Instead of mining for diamonds, he instead created a fake mineshaft trap in a ravine near 0,0. The plan was to lure someone into the mineshaft and just before turning the corner, place a block on top of rigged gravel creating a block update, dropping them down to the slaughter chamber. Episode 4 kickstarted the border shrink. BiboyQG and Nestorio encountered each other in the desert and after trading nods and shakes of heads, each retreated from the scene. However with the shrink of the border it brought the two back together again, this time with dedreviil as well, who was easily made quick breakfast out of by Ngal. Ace saw this as the chance to get away which he did once more, but is brought back to Ngal with the next border shrink. After another short fight, the two departed ways again once more. Mydoeza's first victim was to be SuchSpeed, killing SuchSpeed would mean free enchanted diamond armor. However SuchSpeed isn't interested in following Mydoeza, but instead chose to chase Zyper instead. Slightly annoyed by this Mydoeza follows the other two in hopes of luring them back in. This strategy worked as Zyper lost SuchSpeed but instead finds Mydoeza once more, a seemingly easier target. Knocking him into a ravine, the kill seemed all too easy, as Zyper chased Mydoeza into Mydoeza's mineshaft, with Suchspeed overlooking from above as both him and Zyper realized it was a trap. But unfortunately for Zyper, it was too late. The Enclosing Border Due to a border shrink, PrivateFearless and Kiingtong were brought together for another full diamond verses full iron fight. Kiingtong, knowing he won't stand a chance against Isaac, retreats, and was blessed with the intrusion of AcidicBlitzz who tried to go in for the cleanup on PrivateFearless, which was a big mistake. Justin, realizing this, tried to run, but was bowed down by Isaac and finished off with his sword. With the final shrink of the border, everyone left is brought up to the surface and the first few minutes of Episode 5 was filled with chaos. Isaac is brought back to Will and makes a quick meal out of him, whilst Mydoeza and Huahwi get surfaced, and Mydoeza is quickly killed by TheBestGinger13. TapL the Ghoster Now in Episode 5, the 10 remaining participants were cooped up at the 100x100 border. Isaac and Will were teleported side-by-side. Coming in for the clean-up was Nestorio, but couldn't manage to nab Will's head before Isaac reacted. Private engaged in a bow-fight but was destroyed, and was quite easily killed by Ngal. While this was going on, TYBZI was teleported with Tylarzz, Ginger and SuchSpeed (all full diamond). TYBZI with only a diamond helmet attempted to block away but was combo-d by Tylarzz and slain by him at full hearts. Grape and Ginger were having their own bowfight with Grape on the top of the hill and Jake without the high-ground. Grape fought Ginger off with his strong bow, and made him retreat down to Huahwi. Huahwi, with no rod, had to commit to this fight as Ginger had the rod he wanted. Huahwi's sword proved vital for the fight, along with his FnS that he managed to combo rod-equipped TheBestGinger with and drain him 13 gapples, and eventually kill him with 5.5 hearts left. This also happened to TapL, who was considerably under-geared. However, TapL's strange internet connection was failing him for a good few minutes. But he managed to skilfully escape with blocks, his rod, and his bow. Unfortunately, Tap was drained 7 gapples and left with no healing. After being targeted in the middle of the war-zone, Ngal brought him down to 1.5 hearts and Huahwi finished him off. Grape, Huahwi and Nestor surrounded TapL's head, all wanting it and willing to fight for it. Whilst Huahwi and Grape engaged, Ngal nicked the head and made it. Grapeapplesauce, now with no healing, had to fight till the end. A well-placed lava bucket was not enough for Grape after being out Bowed and out melee-d by Huahwi, he was slain. At this point, only 5 remain: Huahwi, BiboyQG, xNestorio, SuchSpeed & Tylarzz. Ace had been drained earlier by Nestor, so he was already low on healing. He was constantly drained a gapple by various people in this 100x100 shrink. Dawson went in and traded relatively eavenly, but he still had the advantage. Biboy tried to retreat but was pinged by Larzz and eventually 1-tapped at the top of a hill. Larzz vs Ngal + Huahwi vs SuchSpeed Now there are only 4 players left. In separate corners of the arena, Tylarzz took on xNestorio and Huahwi faced SuchSpeed. Tylarzz went into the fight with 1 head and 7 gapples, but Ngal went into the fight with 4 heads and 16 gapples. Despite Larzz overall outplaying Nestorio, Ngal had more healing than him which proved pivotal in the final moments of the fight, in which Tylarzz was shot by Ngal. But Larzz's death was moments before a border-shrink which saw Ngal lose all of Dawson's items. During this, Huahwi was 1v1ing British PvPer, SuchSpeed. The two were evenly geared, but Huahwi had 3 golden heads when Tom had none. It was an extremely even fight for the most, but Huahwi outplayed Tom near to the end and won their fight with 0.5 heart remaining. 'xNestorio vs Huahwi: Return of the 1 v 1 of the Ages ' Huahwi's win against SuchSpeed meant that the final fight came down to Huahwi vs. xNestorio. It was a Rematch of Battle of the Ages - the 1v1 that won Huahwi his first Badlion UHC. Ngal had 12 golden apples, but Huahwi had 2 heads. After trading a few bow shots, Huahwi had no choice but to engage without full hearts, but Nestor was at full with absorption. Knowing Nestor's weakness, Huahwi made an early F'n'S play, setting Ngal on fire. The two then traded hits, Nestor however coming out on top with more hits. Although this didn't matter for Huahwi as his fire crippled Nestorio who couldn't waste time putting himself out of fire. In addition the lag-spike at the end caused Huahwi to get the edge over Nestorio, his final hit registering before Nestorio's and crowned Huahwi has the winner of the first season of United UHC! Elimination Kills Table Trivia * Grape drew first blood. * The Final two, xNestorio and Huahwi, were considered the rematch of, "the battle of the ages." ** This refers to the first battle between xNestorio and Huahwi, which took place in a Badlion UHC. ** The same thing could even be said for the battle with Grapeapplesauce. Gallery Montage Category:UHC Season